


来自五个秋天的十封信

by Issas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, First War with Voldemort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Issas/pseuds/Issas
Summary: 从1978到1982年间的一些书信往来
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 1





	来自五个秋天的十封信

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [10 Letters from five Octobers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004481) by [veeagainst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veeagainst/pseuds/veeagainst). 



*******  
大脚板，  
1078年10月3日

叉子想让我带的话是他正在考虑买一枚订婚戒指。莉莉让我给你带话说她希望如果你要来参加婚礼的话最好能剪剪头发，不然只会加深她父母对巫师都是一帮留着黑色长发、没有意识到披头士已经解散了的嬉皮士的这一误解。

（顺便说一句，大脚板，披头士确实已经解散了。万分抱歉不得不由我来通知你这一消息，鉴于我送给你的乔迁礼物是《佩珀中士的孤独之心俱乐部乐队》的专辑和一架唱片机。）

说到你的新公寓，这里一切都好。再次感谢你去法国期间邀请我住在这里。希望你很快就会回来，因为你的邻居们终于在离开了你任何时间洗澡时都要放声高歌的持续威胁下还能循规蹈矩。一位和蔼的老太太——我想她应该是住在303——曾问过我是否知道关于那个“闹腾的黑发年轻人”的消息，我告诉她不必担心，因为你肯定很快就会回来，我不想指出她听到我这番话后显得很失望。

尽快回信  
月亮脸

*******  
Loony loopy Moony，（78.10.10）

她当然会觉得失望了！（我是说那位老太太）她希望自己的楼上是位有副好皮相的小伙子，而不是像我这样的！

（别担心，我的自尊心没有受到任何损伤...这几天我周围全是一些时刻眼馋我肉体的性感法国姑娘们。）

最近我每天都忙着工作，但是说来也怪，我在收到你信的那天碰巧闲了下来。信是早上来的，知道披头士解散了之后我一直哭到下午两点——中间有些时候我哭累了会站起来用拳头捶墙——然后我设法振作起来，走出房间去什么管他是哪儿的地方买约翰·列侬和保罗·麦克特尼的个人专辑。那一整晚我都在喝上好的法国红酒，心里琢磨着能把两张专辑合二为一的越来越疯狂的咒语。

结果： **失败** 。

**通往花椒国的大门将要永久关闭了吗？**

当然，我不能再多说了。关于那些我们不能过多谈论的话题，你明白我什么意思。

告诉莉莉我不会理发的，因为我在哀悼（见上文）。我已经收到了六封叉子的信，里面全是他那些犹豫不决的话。告诉他抓住机会去争取吧；我真的迫不及待能以参加婚礼为由赶紧结束工作回家了。

说到家，你最好以后都能住在我家里，因为咱俩都不知道多久才能回家一次，如果一起住的话会方便好多。

好了，我要回到我那挤满了法国姑娘们的床上去了！ **快点给我回信** 。

大脚板 _先生_ （原文为法语）

*******  
亲爱的西里斯，  
1979年10月18日

我不知道该怎么写。  
~~我自己也说不清我在想些什么~~  
~~我从昨天晚上开始就一刻不停地在想着你~~  
~~我在回想你昨天过来的时候说你“只是顺道回来看看”~~  
~~我从来没想到过昨天发生的那些事情真的会发生。~~  
我在瞎写胡话。我不知道我下次回家是什么时候，我不知道我们再次在某个雨夜身处同一个城镇、同一家旅馆会是什么时候了，我也不知道下一次我们一起回到你的公寓里会是什么时候，我只是想让你知道那件事不是意外，我不知道该怎么办，以后会如何，我甚至不知道昨晚咱们之间到底发生了什么以往我们都没有注意到过的事情——或许你曾注意到了这些但从没告诉过我——你当初发现这一切的时候是在瞒着我吗，昨天晚上你是什么意思？

如果这一切都是个错误或者你后悔了的话请告诉我。

拜托尽快回信  
你的  
莱姆斯

*******  
R，（79.10.18）

我觉得我爱上你了。

S

PS - 你知道，其实我对此并不是很惊讶...你呢？

*******  
亲爱的西里斯，  
1980年10月4日

他把我送到了一个麻瓜的地方，有电视什么的。昨天晚上我打开电视，这样我就能听着人声睡觉了。只要再过一个晚上，清除嫌疑，我就能回家了。

光是想着那两个字我就已经开始战栗了。我要回家了，回到你在的地方了。伦敦这阵子在下雨吗？我这边除了冷还是冷，灰蒙蒙、雾霭霭的日子让我想起了秋天的森林。还记得当时在詹姆和莉莉整天粘在一起，彼得和艾米琳开始了他们那段不管算是什么关系的关系之后，我们两个经常一起走的那段长路吗？有时候回想起我们过去的校园时光，我会思考我们其实应该能料到这件事的发生的。然后我意识到，虽然才过了一年，但就好像这是件已经发生了很久很久的事情，尽管我们并没有明确地阐明。

（我能听见你看到这里的时候在说什么，所以不， _那_ 可算不上是阐明。）

这边一切的进展并不像我想象中那么顺利，不过也不重要了，因为我明天就能回家了。我现在正躺在床上，枕着枕头以一个奇怪的角度给你写信（我猜这封信我的笔迹可能几乎难以辨认），昏昏欲睡的脑袋里想着你。

爱你的莱姆斯

*******  
月亮脸，（80.10.6）

我希望并没有发生突发情况，你能够像我们期盼的那样昨天到家，我准备了个惊喜。那好吧，那我们只好在你回家对时候再向你展示了，不管你什么时候回来。

在过去的一周里伦敦一直在断断续续地下雨。昨天下午我坐在厨房/餐厅/书房/客厅的窗户前，雨下得很大，让窗外的一切都显得模糊不清。我只能模糊地看清在街上穿行的巴士的轮廓，停在地铁站前而后又继续前行，人们下车、上车，车水马龙，川流不息。我想着我们，想着我们在一个地方上车然后在另一个地方下车，但永远会存在那么一个地方，在伦敦一条小路边那间都没有我母亲鞋柜大的公寓里，除去仅仅对我们二人来说的特殊意义外毫无特点。但它属于我们，而且不论我们去了哪里，上下了多少班巴士，我们永远都会知道它在哪里，又是谁在那里等着我们。

从我花时间在信里给你写了这么一长串话而不是等你回家了再和你说，你就能看出我真的想你了。如果我选择和你面对面说的话，我想你可能只是会把报纸从手里放下片刻，微笑着听我讲完，然后又继续回去看报纸，但脸上依旧挂着笑容。我希望在写那段话的时候你能在我身边向我投来微笑。

这就是你在战时给爱人写信时会发生的事。你开始写信，好像再也不会见到他了一样，但毫无疑问我会再次见到你的，所以这只是我在犯蠢，担心一些有的没的罢了。

快点回家因为我爱你  
板板

*******  
亲爱的西里斯，  
1981年10月20日 11:20pm

我觉得我需要在这里留张字条（应该是在厨房桌子上，除非它被风刮到了别的什么地方…我把窗户打开了，因为我想让整个屋子里闻起来有阳光的味道，十月底的这一阵仿佛是夏季的最后那几天又复活了）告诉你我今晚就得走。我大概明天晚上回来，如果没有的话请联系DD，告诉他我什么时候走的，他会知道该怎么做。

我本来打算今晚见你，可惜你今天回家晚了，我俩又错过了。我不想让我们宛如夜间交错行驶的火车般次次都擦肩而过，但有时候事实就是这样。

拜托告诉我詹姆莉莉和哈利的情况，才分别一天我就已经开始想念他们了。

我也很想念你。在我不在的时候要照顾好自己，一定要小心。

爱你的  
莱姆斯

*******  
莱姆斯，（81.10.21）

看到你的字条了。这几天我时不时地需要出去，刚回来洗了个热水澡，试着让身子暖和起来。或许昨天天气确实热得像夏天，但今天可不一样，我浑身上下已经湿到骨头里了。

他们都挺好的，彼得也是，今天早些时候看见他了。

这封信的前半部分是我洗澡、泡茶之前写的。我希望你能在这里帮我泡茶，因为每次你加牛奶的量总是恰到好处。我之前在家等着你回来，但是后来不得不出了趟门，我明早会在家。如果你明早还没回来的话，不光要联系DD，我可能还会进入全面的恐慌发作。你说你会回来的时候我需要你真的回来，我知道这几乎不可能，但尝试着做到好吗。

我正看着窗外的雨，马上要出门了。雨水猛烈地敲打着窗玻璃，我几乎看不清外面的景象 。我能看见地铁站那边隐约的光，有时候还能看到模糊的红色的一团，我想那应该是路过的巴士。我觉得我以前来过这里，但是记不起来是在什么时候了。不过反正这也无关紧要，我就是想告诉你而已。

爱你的  
西里斯

*******  
亲爱的西里斯，  
1982年10月21日

这是我写过的最难写的一封信了。实际上我花了一年才写出来。

为什么你要那么做？

~~我离开了英国现在住在开罗，但我仍然会想~~

我只想知道为什么你会那么做。我不知道你在那儿能不能用纸和笔，但请尽你所能向我解释吧，得到答案后能让我晚上睡得更安稳些，并且，假如我还了解你的话，我想那也会让你睡得更安稳些的。

请回信  
莱姆斯

*******  
阿兹卡班监狱当局  
转交  
魔法部  
英国，伦敦

1982年10月22日

敬启者：

监狱外界和囚犯的信件往来是被禁止的。囚犯将不会收到信件，亦不会被告知收到了信件，不要期望能够收到回信。请依照第43543.32号条例（囚犯待遇与改革条款）。

谢谢  
尼尔·克温，  
C.C.D.（阿兹卡班监狱长）

**END  
2021.2.20**


End file.
